Potential Abuse
by ailleurs
Summary: In which Akashi is possessive and Riko is overwhelmed at the revelation she has been trying to ignore. "What happened at Teiko does not concern you," he said darkly. She stepped back at the tone of his voice. "The bonds between the Generation of Miracles are too strong to be broken by a mere resignation letter. An outsider like you would never understand."


_**Prompt: **_Headcanon

* * *

"Let me help."

After the win against Kaijou, the rest of Seirin Basketball High School had gone into the changing rooms and haven't left since, too tired and hungry and thirsty to even move. Aida Riko had taken it upon herself to grab them water, a rare act of kindness from her indeed. About to thank the stranger who offered their help, her eyes widened when she realised just _who _it was.

It was the captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuuro himself.

He smiled wanly at her reaction before plucking the plastic bag full of water bottles. Just as well, as her grasp on it had loosened, and was on its way to the floor. Furihata had told her of what had happened after the Opening Ceremony, and despite being his senior, her heart pounded loudly in her chest. What could he be doing _here? _

"Congratulations on winning against Kaijou," he said easily.

"Th-Thank you," she managed to reply. "You're Akashi Seijuuro."

"Yes." He looked amused. His gaze shifted to the bag in his hands, and she took this time to calm down her breathing. Her anxiousness must have been so blatant, she thought distractedly. She forced her legs to move and he walked alongside her.

"I shall be brief," he said, keeping his stare straight ahead. She glanced at him. "I did not realise you would abuse Tetsuya's ability to this degree." That had her stopping in her tracks, and she momentarily forgot her fear of him. What was he saying? No, his words were blunt, but what did he mean? Abuse? No one was abusing Kuroko-kun!

"What are you talking about?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Akashi stopped as well and turned to look back at her.

"There was a reason why he was our phantom sixth man," he said. "Tetsuya was never meant to be a starting member." Riko sputtered.

"Maybe that's why the reason he quit your team, you know?" she countered angrily. Was this how he acknowledged his teammates? By barely letting them play and making them feel so unwanted? "At least in Seirin he can grow into his potential-"

"We both know that in terms of strength, Tetsuya is near his limit," Akashi interjected swiftly. She wanted to punch his smug face. "His misdirection is why he is useful. Take that away, and what do you have left?" She wanted to disagree, but it was true – she had come to the same conclusion when she first examined him.

"He's pulled us through a lot of games," she finally said. "He's been a rock to all of us." Akashi's face remained blank, but his eyes told a different story. He's laughing at me, she thought angrily.

"Well, I shall let you keep that reason, at least," he replied easily. "But that does not change the fact you are abusing his ability."

"How?" she challenged. "Because we made him a starting member? How is that abusing him in any way?"

"Are you really that short-sighted?" he asked. The aura around him seemed to darken. "For every game you make him play, that is an opportunity for other teams to watch and analyse his ability." There was her heart again, pounding madly in her chest as his words slowly made sense, fitting jaggedly in her brain. It was something she did not want to think about, had pushed away as soon as it crossed her mind. Yet now, this _stranger_ was forcing the truth on her and she had no choice but to take it. "Soon, it will become useless. What then? I have seen you bench him when the other players are merely getting used to his presence. If his misdirection is gone completely, are you going to force him to watch every game on the bench, knowing that he cannot have the chance to play again?"

"That won't happen," she choked out, even though she could see it all in her head—Kuroko's passes getting intercepted more frequently, his Phantom Shots getting blocked until she has no other choice but to take him off court. And of course Kuroko would leave the court because he would realise it himself…The situation reminded her too much of Teppei's and her heart constricted. At least Teppei had good reason, but Kuroko… "Kuroko-"

"Tetsuya loves basketball as much as Daiki," Akashi said bluntly. "What inevitably will happen in the future will crush him. In many ways, that is even worse than what he had to endure at Teiko."

"That's a lie!" she said, grasping for something, for anything. Why did she suddenly feel so helpless? A voice at the back of her mind whispered that it will all be her fault if Kuroko returns to hating basketball. "You made him feel unwanted and unneeded and you, you forced him to resign!"

"What happened at Teiko does not concern you," he said darkly. She stepped back at the tone of his voice. "The bonds between the Generation of Miracles are too strong to be broken by a mere resignation letter. An outsider like you would never understand."

"You're not teammates anymore," she hissed.

"As I discovered Tetsuya's ability, it is only fitting that I take it away myself," he said, ignoring her words. "Therefore, I cannot allow you to abuse his misdirection any longer. Take him off as one of your starting members."

"I can't do that. We need Kuroko-kun," she said. "He's important." She brushed past him and he followed.

"You're going to ruin him."

"Haven't you done that already?" A hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Akashi looked near murderous.

"I did what was needed for the team to win," he said slowly. The hand never tightened, but she was frozen in place. "He participated only when necessary by my design. Even though he is your teammate now, he will always come back to me, just as how the rest of the Generation of Miracles will come back to me." Her breath came out in gasps as she met his eyes. She looked down, chilled to the bone.

"Enjoy your time with Tetsuya while you can because if I believe that you are bringing him down…if I see that you are making him choose _that path_, then I will personally step in and take him away. Tetsuya's ability is too good for your team." His hold loosened and he walked past her and into the room.

"Akashi-kun," she heard Kuroko say. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to congratulate you, Tetsuya," he said. "Here, your coach is just outside, so I helped her carry these. I shall take my leave now. The next time I see you will be at the finals."

"Yes." She forced herself to calm down and hurried to the changing room just as Akashi was about to leave.

"Remember what I said," he whispered so only she could hear. "I won't hesitate to take him back if he has no reason to stay."

He left.

* * *

**AN.** Headcanon that Seirin wins the semi-finals (please let this be canon please) This came out of nowhere but wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to type it. Has anyone else thought of this? I'm scared of what will happen if Kuroko's misdirection isn't effective anymore; the thought makes me sad. I'm rooting so hard for Seirin but I hope I can see the Generation of Miracles play again as a team. That'd be cool!

Reviews are loved and appreciated – thanks so much for reading this!

For icha-ichaparadise, for being awesome :D

(Sorry this isn't that good, it's my first time writing a KuroBasu fanfic!)

EDIT: I might continue this if I get enough reviews, so please let me know what you think? :D


End file.
